The Past Bites
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: She ran to her car, and what she saw made her cry. On the side was the word SLUT, all in capitals. Would be ever escape her daughter's hatred? IchigoxKish LettucexPai ZakuroxKeiichio KalaaxKaiyo MintxMike
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Bites**

**Inspired by Kishubabebeams A fight of Passion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP or any refrence to A fight of Passion.**

**Summery: She ran to her car, and what she saw made her cry tears of agony. Scratched onto the side was the word SLUT, all in caps. Would she ever escape her daughter's hatred?**

Chapter 1

Ichigo lay in the hospital bed, a full three days after labour, staring at the bundle in her arms. It was a little girl, her hair ice-white and eyes golden, like his. Her ears were...huge.

Ichigo gritted her teeth. _I never should have taken that battle with Kish to that extreme._ How was Mayasa going to react when he found out she had given birth to a child that wasn't his? _He'd never forgive me. What if he breaks up with me? _Her world would collapse if that happened. She couldn't lose him. Not for anything.

So what was she going to do?

"I hate him." Ichigo muttered, glaring at the girl. "I never asked for this...thing..." She pondered what to do. She should leave the girl at the orphanage, but what about her alien blood? She'd be discovered at some point, and with all the blood tests they'd preform on her, she'd eventually be linked to her and everyone would know her secret.

"I have to get rid of her." Ichigo declared, leaving the hospital. She ducked into an ally and paused in the middle, looking down at the girl's face. "She's my child by Kish. I have to get rid of her!"

_You know she won't survive this. _A voice in Ichigo's head said softly. _Is Mayasa really worth ending this little one's life?_

"Mayasa is worth anything." Ichigo said out loud, trying to shake off doubts. "Anything and everything." With that, she plunked the girl down and walked off, closing her eyes tightly, sealing her ears to her bewildered child's cries.

That night, as Ichigo lay in bed, she tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Her daughter's face plauged her, her cries accusing her mother as she tried to sleep, calling her a child killer. She had ended a baby's life for her own desires. _What have I done?_

**/Ten years later**

Ichigo finished cleaning at Cafe Mew Mew, bid her friends farewell and walked out the door in silence. It was the anniversery of the worst choice she had made in her life. She remembered going back for her baby and finding her gone, probably eaten or taken away by raccons or some other city animal.

She cried herself to sleep every night. She stared out the windows and didn't respond to anyone for weeks. Mayasa got fed up with her supposedly meaningless self-pity and declared a break-up 'until she got her head on straight agian, if ever'. That was just great.

Masha suddenly popped up, out of her keychain. "Ichigo! Chimera Animal!"

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Where?"

"Park!" Masha exclaimed.

Ichigo nodded. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, MEATMORPHOSIS!" She rushed into the park. Sure enough, there was a giant wolf-chimera, randomly slashing at trees, benches, and people.

"Halt!" Ichigo ordered, standing tall. "This park is a sanctuary for lovers! I won't forgive anyone who messes with them! For the future of our planet, I will be of service, nya!" She declared, going into her signature pose.

Two glittering eyes watched from the shadows. "My trick worked! She's here." She drew back, waiting.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Ichigo shouted, trashing the chimera animal. "That was easy." She exclaimed.

"No surprises there." A new voice replied, making her jump. "It was still in the experimental stage. I'd be more surprised if you had lost, considering your rep."

"Who's there?" Ichigo demanded, looking around wildly. A cloaked figure stepped out of the bushes.

"Just me." She replied calmly.

"Did you create that Chimera Animal?"

"Are you stupid or something?" The stranger sighed. "I just said it was one of my experiments."

"Who are you?"

"Don't know? I'm not surprised. After all..." The girl pulled her cloak off. Ichigo gasped. The stranger was a ten-year-old, decked out in a white-and-ice-blue armoured Mew outfit that looked somewhat like Zakuro's. White wings extended from her back. Long silver hair reached her waist. A white choker graced her neck, holding a blue-and-white pendant with red lines on it. Her eyes were a molten gold, but cold as ice. She had the ears of a cat. There were a bunch of daggers in a pouch on her side, and she also had a sword and a blaster strapped to her belt. "You didn't keep me in your life for very long. You threw me away for your precious relationship!"

Ichigo's jaw worked but no noise came out. She stared at the girl so long and hard she was surprised she didn't start smoking. Shock made her arms fall uselessly to her sides. Her mind darted back ten years to the snowy day she deposited a mewling child in the ally.

"Y...Y...Y...Yo...You...You're..."

"Hello, mother." The mew said icily.

**/Cafe Mew Mew**

"Chimera animal attack?" Lettuce asked in shock.

"Yes, at the park."

"But the aliens said that they would leave us alone after they got the Mew Aqua!" Mint protested.

"This isn't them." Ryou replied. "I'm not picking up alien signals anywhere."

"Then who...?"

"What I AM picking up are the signals of Mew other than you girls or Mew Ichigo." Ryou's eyes darkened. "You better go and back her up. And don't let age, size, or blood relationship fool you."

Lettuce felt a chill run down her spine. _Blood relationship? _She didn't know what that meant, and it frightened her.

**/Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Ichigo stared at the mew, too shocked to speak or move. Her mind swam furiously. Her daughter. Her daughter survived, and was looking back at her. But something was wrong. She didn't understand the coldness in the girl's eyes.

Finally, she forced herself to speak. "You survived?" Her voice was barely audible. She began to walk slowly towards her. It was a miracle. She could make up for the mistake she made. Ichigo was almost joyful...until a dagger whipped past her, grazing her face and drawing blood.

"No thanks to you." Her daughter spat hatefully. Her hand was resting in her dagger pouch. There was a heavy pause. "Was it worth it?" She asked with a sickly sweet tone.

"Wh...wha..." Ichigo stammered, frozen.

"Was it worth it?" Her daughter repeated. "Abandoning me in order to keep the favour of your precious Mayasa Aoyama. I'm guessing you guys live life on cloud 9? Perfect relationship? Have a couple children to replace me after you LEFT ME TO DIE? WAS IT WORTH IT ICHIGO MOMOMIYA?"

"My daughter...I...I just..." Ichigo didn't have the chance to dodge the next dagger, which pinned her to a tree. The girl stormed up to her and grabbed her mother's neck.

"Don't call me that." She spat. "My name is Kalaa. Since you decided there wasn't a point in naming a throwaway child I named myself! My life obviously means less to you than your man, yet _you _have the _nerve _to call me DAUGHTER?"

"Kalaa...you don't mean nothing...to me..." Ichigo felt Kalaa's grip on her neck tighten painfully.

"Oh really?" Kalaa snarled. "You must have thought that since I was a baby, I wouldn't understand or wouldn't remember what you said. I mean, I heard and I quote 'I have to get rid of her. She's my child by Kish so I must get rid of her!" She repeated the words in a mocking tone, her grip on Ichigo's throat tightening. " 'Mayasa is worth it, he's worth anything and everything'. And here you are, acting all surprised when I want payback! My chances of survival were 1 on a billion! You knew that and you still left me there! I know everything there is to know about you! I've checked your files, I've read your journals. You think you're queen of earth and heaven above, but all you really are is a hopelessly spoiled, stupid, tree-hugging, small-minded, self-indulgent, suck-it-up, selfish BRAT! Your utter stupidity is so immense it isn't funny!"

Ichigo felt like there was an invisible sword cutting into her flesh at Kalaa's every word as the girl continued to rant.

"My father gave everything for you: his being and ultimately his life, and the end of the Battle for Earth, and that means absolutely NOTHING to you! Yes, all you care about is your precious Aoyama-kun and how earth's every little function affects your relationship! You would have let Deep Blue destory earth to save that idiot tree hugger! Even if you didn't like my father, why did you take it out on me? I was your child! And that meant NOTHING TO YOU! NOTHING AT ALL! You threw me away like yesterday's bread. Not even at the orphanage. Not even as a person, as an 'it', a thing that cries, smiles, breaths. You think your so special, don't you? Everyone has to have you approve their plans and worship the ground you walk on! You only liked Mayasa because he was the school heart throb. Because he was smart and quiet and tree-hugging and all that other stuff. You followed him around like a drooling lapdog, and you still do! You gave him everything, and everything that belonged to everyone else! Think about the Battle for Earth. You went at the battle as slowly as humanly possible, and tried to save Aoyama-baka, not caring that people were dying in the world around you! Giving their lives, their dreams, their all, which you used it to make YOURSELF happy again! AND YOU STILL DO THAT! **TO THIS VERY DAY**! You threw my life away without a backwards glance! Heartless! Imbecile! Worthless piece of garbage!"

Ichigo wept hard. "K...Kalaa...it's true...I did you wrong...but I regretted it. Always...I cried myself to sleep every night...and every night I'd dream about your cries in the snow..."

"Lies!" Kalaa spat, eyes flashing. "Don't play words games with me Ichigo Momomiya, I am not an idiot. You don't care, and you never will. I will never know happiness until you're out of my life!" She released Ichigo's neck, stepped back and drew her sword. Sunlight glittered off its cold silver blade.

Ichigo stared blankly up at the weapon ready to end her existence.

"Mew Ichigo!" Kalaa's eyes snapped open and she spun around. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro were standing by the water fountain, transformed. They were staring at the scene in front of them, somewhat baffled, as well as worried and angry.

"Look, we don't know who you are...but we won't let you hurt Ichigo." Mint said firmly, taking out her bow.

Kalaa whirled on Ichigo and glared at her. "So, you called your lapdogs to come save you? That's rich, very rich indeed!"

"They're not..." Ichigo started protesting.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint yelled, firing her attack at Kalaa. The girl simply knocked the arrow aside with her sword.

"Wha?"

"So, she'll have to learn the hard way." Kalaa murmured, almost to herself. She whipped forward with impossible speed and swiped at Mint. A large cut appeared on her stomach.

"RIbbon Zacross Pure!" Kalaa rolled her eyes as Zakuro's whip wound around her hilt. Her free hand went into her pouch and with a couple of daggers, she nailed Zakuro to a tree.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Kalaa saw the attacks heading for her and spread her wings. She took to the sky. In one swift motion, she sheathed her sword and pulled out her blaster. It glowed green with a sudden intake of power.

"Helical Shock!" She yelled, and a blast of white-blue energy hit Pudding and Lettuce, who were hurtled in opposite directions.

The Mews were in shock. They, who had saved the world and battled countless foes, were just royally trounced by a girl far younger and much less experienced than them.

Kalaa landed and turned to Ichigo again. "Do you see now? I'm out of your league. There's nothing you can do to stop me." She raised her blaster again, aiming carefully.

"Wait Kalaa." A voice said. Kalaa froze upon hearing it. She looked over her shoulder. Two males dressed in cloaks, one much taller than the other, were standing nearby.

"Why do you stop me?" Kalaa demanded. "She betrayed and abandoned me, she deserves death!"

"It's true. This woman is a self-serving whore who can't see beyond her nose." The first boy said pointedly. "But you were abandoned for ten long years. Would it not make sense to drag out her punishment, as opposed to just ending it all at once?"

"Yeah." The second boy added. "If you kill her straight away, you'd be letting her off easy."

Kalaa paused and looked at Ichigo for a long time, scanning her with those hate-filled eyes. "You're right Azzuen. I should take my time." She took a step towards them, then turned around and spin-kicked Ichigo in the head. Satisfied, she turned and ran to the two boys. She held on tight to the shorter one as the three of them vanished.

Mint finally got up and set Zakuro free. "That girl...she's deadly..."

"Who was she?" Lettuce asked, walking over to Ichigo and removing the dagger from her shoulder. "She acted like she knew you."

Ichigo stared dully at her friends. Kalaa had just beaten them up, they deserved to know what was going on. "She's my daughter."

**End Chapter **

**Author's Note: ****Wow, Ichigo's really getting it. Warning: this story will contain Ichigo aghast, so if you don't like Ichigo aghast, don't read. Kalaa's rant sorta reflects my option of Ichigo, I mean she just seems so self-centered and only cares about her relationship with Aoyama-baka. Kalaa is my OC, so I own her, but if you'd like to use her in a story, let me know. R&R please!**

**NOTE: Kalaa gets her silver hair from Kish's side of the family, which will be explored later. Can't spoil anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past Bites**

**Me: Hello peoples, I am back with another chapter of The Past Bites!**

**Kalaa: (Walks in) Hi BladeofMoonlight.**

**Me: Hi wolflet! (ruffles her hair)**

**Kalaa: Why didn't you let me kill Ichigo? (pouts)**

**Me: Hey, you're gonna get even. I mean, Ichigo abandond you, so I don't feel sorry for her. Anyway, I should thank my reviewers:**

**neko-chiidesu: You think so? Yay! ^.^**

**Anoynamos: Your review made me very happy! Thanks and I'll try to update quickly dispite being sick and school and stuff and I hope you review again!**

**Devilish Aisha: Yeah, and Kalaa's going to kick her ass for it. Like I said, I don't feel sorry for her. I HATE Aoyama, and Ichigo's devotion/obsession with him pisses me off to no end.**

**Kalaa: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP, but she does own me!**

**Chapter 2**

After getting over the initial shock of the knowlage that their assaultant was Ichigo's daughter, the mews dragged her to Ryou to explain herself. Thankfully she didn't have to explain HOW she got pregant with Kish's child, but when she was finished explaining, she felt worse than ever.

"I can't believe this Ichigo!" Mint exclaimed. "You didn't even tell us you got pregent in the first place! You could have brought her here straight after she was born and we could have decided as a team how to get her a normal life! You should have done SOMETHING, not leave her in the snow! Now we have a revenge-bent half-alien out there who wants your head!"

"Mint-san is right Ichigo-san." Lettuce said quietly. "We could have helped, and perhaps found an alternative home for Kalaa. I'm sure we could have found a childless family who would have been happy to take her in."

"Onee-chan is right Ichigo." Pudding joined in. "You should have asked for help instead of leaving Kalaa-chan in the snow na no da."

"Even if she's half alien, abandonment wasn't the answer." Zakuro finished. "And, unfortunetly, we're paying for it now."

Ichigo's head sank even lower. "You're right. I couldn't sleep that night, but when I went back for her she was gone."

"I've analized Kalaa's mew form." Ryou announced. "She's infused with not one but three red data animals: The Irmote, The White Wolf, and the White Eagle. That gives her three times the power of a normal mew and she can fight both on the ground and in the air. We are currently searching her for weakness, so I'd like the five of you to wait here until we're done."

"Sure Shirogane-san." Ichigo mumbled. _Kalaa..._

**/Kish's P.O.V.**

Not much had changed for the aliens after their planet was restored. They had become heroes, and everything was beautiful, but life was so...normal...it was boring. Kish had seen Tart sneaking off and decided to give chase. He looked out from the top of Tokyo Tower, back on Earth. "Tart? Why are you here?"

The younger alien froze up, turning around sheeplishly when he realized he had been followed. "Uh, no reason..."

"Wait, let me guess...you're here to see the monkey!"

"N-none of your buisness!" Tart said, blushing, and he rapidly teleported away. Playfully Kish chased after him. He was flying over the forest when something caught his eye. A flash of silver.

Kish frowned. He hovered to the ground and rushed behind a tree. A girl was standing on the bridge with her back to him. Her silver hair tossed in the wind, revealing large pointed ears.

Kish's eyes widened. _Mother? _He took a closer look. The girl shifted slightly, raising a hand to push her hair out of her face. _No. She looks like her, but it's someone else. She's ten for crying out loud! _Kish shook his head. How could he have gotten his hopes up like that? He knew his mother had died, he had seen it himself-crushed under a rockslide getting him out of the house. This girl simply looked a lot like her for some reason.

In thought, Kish had stepped backwards onto a twig. The girl stiffened and spun around, taking on a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" She lifted a small blue-and-white pendant towards her lips, ready to transform if approached.

_A Mew Mew? Why? _Cautiously, Kish stepped into the open. The girl blinked, her stance losening as she looked Kish up and down.

"Do I know you?"

"How could you?" Kish asked, staring into the girl's bright gold eyes. "We've never met before, have we?"

"I don't..." She took a small step forward, almost mechanically, before stopping.

Kish's confusion deepened. He took a couple steps closer and touched her forehead, feeling her stiffen under his fingers. "So, uhh...what's your name?"

"Kalaa." The girl answered.

"Kalaa...?"

"I have no family name." Kalaa said sharply.

"Oh, okay..."

"So who are you, mister?"

"Kish." He replied, smiling slightly. "I'm an alien to this planet."

"Oh..." Kalaa squeezed her eyes shut, like she was trying really hard to remember something without sucsess. Kish didn't know what to do, so he began to step away. Kalaa grabbed his wrist. "W-wait...uh..."

"What's up?"

"Go somewhere with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh?" He certainetly hadn't been expecting this. "Where?"

Kalaa frowned, and thought. "How about to Funland?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yay! Thanks." Kalaa hugged Kish's arm and began to tug him though the streets towards Funland, a few blocks away.

Kish was at loss. This was a new experiance for him, getting tugged though the streets by a true little kitten. Then and there he decided that if she had no home, he might as well bring her into his.

**End chapter **

**Author's note: AWWWW! Kish has met his daughter! When will he realize their related? Stick around to find out! **

**And Please R&R on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Past Bites**

**Me: Welcome back my fans! The next chapter of The Past Bites is here!**

**Kalaa: I have a home! Yay!**

**Me: Yup. Oh, and I'd like to say something. THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME ICHIGO BASHING ****IN EARLY CHAPTERS!**** I intend to redeem her and get this whole family issue straightened out, but only after some time. This story was inspired by the combination of a kish angst fic I read and watching TMM episodes 50 and 51 which left me VERY pissed of at Ichigo, so I decided to give her a little 're-education', with Kalaa involved, because I was going to create her anyway, so I decided to wing it. So yeah, if you don't like Ichigo bashing, please don't bite me.**

**Kalaa: (did not register any of that, lost in a fantasy) Will Uncle Pai and Uncle Tart play with monopoly with me and Kish-kun?**

**Me: Uhhh...never mind. Kalaa? Disclaimer!**

**Kalaa: Hey! I was daydreaming, damn it!**

**Me: LANGUAGE! A TEN-YEAR OLD SHOULDN'T SWEAR!**

**Kalaa: I DON'T CARE! BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP, but she owns me!**

**Chapter 3**

**/Kish's P.O.V.**

Kish couldn't remember having this much fun in ages. Kalaa had dragged him to the arcade and then to the rollarcoasters. They tried out bumber cars and the Polar Express, and before they knew it, hours had passed.

"That was fun!" Kalaa bubbled happily, eating a cotten candy as they exited the gate. "I've never had that much fun in my life!"

"Neither have I." Kish admitted.

"So now what?" Kalaa asked, blinking. "Where to?"

"How about my home?" Kish asked, smiling. "I've got some people I'd like you to meet."

Kalaa's golden eyes widened. "Really? I...I can come home with you?"

"Sure." Kish ruffled her hair. "Let's go." He took her wrist and teleported to his planet.

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

Kalaa could not contain her delight. A home! A real home with a family and everything! Sure, she lived with Azzuen and her Master, but she couldn't really call them home, because Azzuen had his own problems and Master was cold and always made her do things by herself. He never read to her or celebraited her birthday or play with her or anything.

And here Kish-kun was bringing her to his home! _Yay! _She ran about the modest flat, investigating every corner. There was a kitchen stocked with treats, a cabnet of games like Monoploly and Pirates, and an untouched room.

"There you go!" Kish said, appearing behind Kalaa. "This is your room."

"The whole thing?"

"The whole thing."

Kalaa hugged him. "Thank you Kish-kun!"

"Oi, Kish! I hear voices!" A voice came from downstairs. Kalaa's eyes brightened.

"Uncle Tart!" She ran downstairs and tackle-hugged the other alien, almost knocking him over.

"Gag! K-Kish! Who's this?"

"Kalaa." Kish replied. "She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Really?" Pai appeared in the doorway. "You just invited some stranger into our home?"

Kalaa looked up from where she was crushing Tart in a hug. She smiled brightly up at Pai, and her ears drooped slightly when he ignored her and questioned Kish.

"Oh Pai, lighten up!" Kish exclaimed. "She's just a little kid, an orphan. I had the most wonderful time at Funland with her. I think she's a very sweet girl."

Pai looked at Kalaa again, who seemed a little hurt by his hostility. "She can stay." He growled finally. "But that doesn't make her my part of my family." He walked off.

Kalaa released Tart and looked around with sad eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Kalaa. He's just like that." Kish replied dissmissivly. "Come on, let's find something to do."

**/That evening, Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Ichigo turned over in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of Kalaa. Or, more precicly, the people she had teleported away with.

_Who are they? _She wondered. _And why did Kalaa go with them? Are they other...half aliens? And if they aren't, what's their plan? What do they want? They couldn't possibly just be cheering Kalaa's hatred of me on..._She thought about the taller one, and her mind travelled back to the night Kalaa dissapeared.

_She couldn't have left on her own. She was too young to walk. Then how...?_

Realization dawned on Ichigo so suddenly she sat bolt upright in bed. Kalaa hadn't left on her own. Someone had taken her away! Moving her on pourpos, so when she came back she wouldn't be able to find her.

_But who would do that to me? _Ichigo racked her brain. She couldn't put a name to the face. _This calls for an investigation. I'm going to find out who put my daughter through that crap. I'm going to get Kalaa back._

**/Some hours later**

Ichigo triple-checked the files from the hospital, and then tried to remember who she had seen when she was in the delivery room. No one suspicious.

"Hey Lettuce." She called to her friend, who had gotten her in.

Lettuce blinked and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Do you know where the room I was in is?"

"Um, Ichigo, I heard that room was in service right now..."

"Who would go to the hospital in the middle of the night?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well-"

"Mom? Is that you? You came to see me after all!" Exclaimed a young voice. Ichigo looked up in surprise. A boy, 10 years old, ws running down the hall. His hair was green, and reached the middle of his back. He was wearing a hospital robe, but while he ran, his pale arms were visible. He had the build of Lettue, but what made Ichigo stare was his ears. They, like Kalaa's, were midsized and pointed.

THe boy skidded to a halt and looked from a shaking Lettuce to an open-mouthed Ichigo. "Oh, hi. What's your name, miss? Are you a friend of mom's?"

"Yes." Ichigo replied mechanically. "You're name?"

"Kaiyo." The boy replied, smiling brightly.

Ichigo turned and stared at Lettuce, who managed a weak smile. "You're not the only one keeping secrets, Ichigo-san."

"Lettuce, is Kaiyo...?"

"Half-alien, like Kalaa?" Lettuce guessed. "Yes. He is."

"What...?"

"He's my son." Lettuce said quietly, pulling Kaiyo into her arms. "Mine and Pai's."

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** How's that for a shocker? We have another half-alien on the scene, people! Will Ichigo agree to keep Kaiyo a secret? How will Ryou, Pai and the other mews react when they find out? Will Kaiyo find out about his mother's past, or about Kalaa? Wait and see!**

**Oh, and please R&R on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Past Bites**

**Me: Well, weren't we all shocked by the last chapter!**

**Kalaa: Lettuce had a child by...Pai?**

**Kaiyo: Hiya!**

**Kalaa: (jumps) When did you get into the author's note?**

**Me: I brought him in! Now, my two OCs! THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kalaa&Kaiyo: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP, but she does own us.**

**Chapter 4**

Kaiyo looked between the two woman in confusion. "Uh, mom? Is something wrong? What's a half-alien?"

"Nothing, Kaiyo." Lettuce replied swiftly, giving her child a hug. "Why don't you wait in your room for me? I'll be there in a few minuets."

Kaiyo's eyes brightened again. "Okay!" He scampered down the hall.

Ichigo took a deep breath, trying to recover from the shock of her recent discovery. "Lettuce, how? Why? I thought you loved..."

"I did, I do love Ryou!" Lettuce replied hastily. "Well, part of me did, anyway...it's just...that look Pai gave me before he died saving us...it was like my heart was split in two...and the night before they left he came to see me...and I just lost control...because I'd never see him again..." Her voice was racked with shame and grief. "I didn't realize he had gotten me pregnant until much later, and I didn't have it in me to have an abortion preformed. I just couldn't kill that little child, but I couldn't face you guys or Ryou either. So I arranged for Kaiyo to live here."

Ichigo's find darted back to the month after the aliens left, a little before Kish had given her that 'surprise' visit. Lettuce told them she'd be working oversees with her nurse mentor, and flat-out vanished for nine months straight. Then she came back and acted normal. She would not have known Kaiyo existed if she hadn't come here to find out who had kidnapped Kalaa.

"Does he know?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Does Kaiyo know?" Ichigo repeated. "Does he know his father is an alien?"

Lettuce shook her head. "I never told him who his father was."

"Why?"

"He's a child, Ichigo, he's innocent and naïve and doesn't know anything about the history we have with the aliens or the attacks on earth. Even if he did believe it, he wouldn't think it meant much, and he might tell people. That's why."

"So you just told him he had no father?" Ichigo demanded. "You don't tell him why he has to live like a prisoner inside this hospital, never to leave or understand why he has to stay here, to live a life of solitude? You can't be honest with him, with us?"

Lettuce's eyes snapped open. "What would you know?" She shot back forcefully. "You didn't tell us Kish got you pregnant, and when you did, you couldn't face Mayasa so you left her in the snow without a second thought! At least **I **didn't leave Kaiyo to die!"

Ichigo jerked backwards as if she had been forcefully smacked across the face. There was a heavy silence, which was eventually broken by Lettuce's sobs. "Gomen." She said weakly. "Gomen. I...I just lost control. I...I don't get to see Kaiyo that much, but when I do...he always makes me to happy...wanted and...this new feeling...if I lost him, if something happened to him because of my foolishness, I-I don't know what I'd..." She broke off and started to sob.

Ichigo walked over and put her hands on Lettuce's shoulders. "I'm sorry too Lettuce, I had no right to snap at you. You found a place for Kaiyo to live; you didn't try to pretend you had never screwed up the way I did."

"Ichigo-san..."

"Yes?"

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone about Kaiyo! Please! I don't want anything to happen to him...please..." Lettuce looked at her friend desperately.

"It's okay." Ichigo said calmly. "My lips are sealed."

Lettuce's eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you." She hugged her friend, and then they left together.

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

Kalaa slipped to the floor, transforming back from her mew form, and looked around. "I could have sworn I heard mommy's voice..." An image appeared in her mind; one where she was sitting on her mother's lap, reading a book, with her father standing next to them. She paused, then shook her head wildly, attempting to rid her self of that dream,. "No, no, no! Baka Kalaa! She isn't your mom! She betrayed you!"

"Hi!" A new voice said, nearly making her jump out of her skin. Kalaa turned around and, much to her surprise, saw a green-haired half-alien standing behind her, smiling. "I don't see many girls around here!" He smiled cheerfully. "I'm Kaiyo!"

"Kaiyo." Kalaa repeated, blinking, and then giving Kaiyo a harder look. _He looks like...! _

Kaiyo tipped his head to one side. "Hum? Why are you staring at me?" He smirked childishly. "Am I really that cute?"

Kalaa's head snapped back up, her cheeks burning red. "W-w-what? I-You-No-I don't-" She couldn't even think up a proper retort.

Kaiyo giggled. "I'm joking, cutie. What's your name?"

"K-Kalaa!" Kalaa stammered. No one had called her cute. Ever. Azzuen was the closest to her, and he hadn't called her anything flattering. And here was this boy she had never met before, calling her cute!

"Kalaa, huh? That's a pretty name. Where're you from?"

"Um..." Kalaa tried to think of something to say. Orphan? I live with my grandparents? "Um...I live with my dad...somewhere far, far away." She said distractedly.

"Oh...anyone here to pick you up?"

"Y-No, I came here by myself." Kalaa mumbled.

"Wanna stay for a little?" Kaiyo asked politely.

"Uhh...sure."

"Great! My room's this way." Kaiyo took her hand and lead her through the halls, down the stairs, and into a large room with deep green wallpaper. The room wasn't exceptionally tidy, with toys scattered everywhere, a half-completed 1000 piece puzzle on the desktop next to the window, and a huge unmade bed making up the contents.

"A puzzle?" Kalaa asked excitedly, running over to the desk and looking down at it. It was a puzzle of mythical creatures, like the unicorn, Pegasus, dragons, Cerberus, ogres, and everything in the middle.

"Yup." Kaiyo said, pulling another chair over to the desk. "I love puzzles. With only half a day of studying, I have a lot of time on my hands, and this is the sort of challenge I like." He nodded to an entire shelf full of puzzle boxes.

"Don't you go to school?" Kalaa asked, sitting down next to him and spreading out the remaining pieces.

"No." Kaiyo replied, his eyes growing misty. "In fact, I've spent most of my life in this hospital. Mom's only taken me outside on special occasions, like Easter or Thanksgiving."

Kalaa blinked. "Why?"

"I don't know." Kaiyo replied, searching for a piece and touching Kalaa's hand in the process. The girl pulled away instinctively, a blush appearing on her face. Kaiyo giggled and completed the Cerberus.

They work and worked and before Kalaa knew it, the moon was up and it was time to get some sleep.

"The moon looks lovely tonight." Kalaa remarked quietly, looking up at the gleaming silver disk.

"Yup, shiny and silver and serene, just like you." Kaiyo replied casually, giggling when Kalaa blushed again.

"H-hey!"

"Come on, we should get some rest." Kaiyo pulled her onto his bed. Viewing her red face, he giggled again. "Oh relax! There's enough room for both of us. Just don't hog the quilt!"

Kalaa blushed furiously at what Kaiyo was implying. "You-! That goes double for you!"Her friend laughed and lay down on his pillow.

Kalaa stayed up, playing with Kaiyo's long hair and trying to figure out who he reminded her of. She thought long and hard, and slowly her eyes strayed to a picture on the desk. Upon seeing it, she nearly had a heart attack. Looking down at Kaiyo again confirmed it. "Kaiyo...you're Mew Lettuce's son?"

Something inside Kalaa's head told her to get up and out, now, away from him. Mew Lettuce was one of her Master's opponents, and he was her son, which made them enemies. She shouldn't be here socializing with him! She should be off and running, to give her Master her report of progress.

But...

But Kalaa didn't want to leave. Kaiyo made her feel warm and special, like Kish-kun and Uncle Tart. She nested into bed, still staring at Kaiyo's face.

"He sure is cute..." She murmured, almost sub-consciously, before drifting off into dreamland.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note****: FLIRTING! It's so adorable! It's decided, KalaaxKaiyo is going to be one of the pairings in this fic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past Bites**

**Me: Welcome back everyone! It is I, BladeofMoonlight, here to present you with Chapter 5 of The Past Bites!**

**Kalaa: So what happens now?**

**Me: ...Another scandal...involving two people we know very well...**

**Kalaa&Kaiyo: Who? Who?**

**Me: Sorry, you'll have to read it first!**

**Kalaa: Rats.**

**Kaiyo: (reads it, eyes bug out) **

**Aoyama: (walks in randomly, reads chapter) Yay! I'm finally in this story!**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? GET OUTTA THE AUTHOR'S NOTE GARY-SUE! (Kalaa spin-kicks Aoyama out) THANK YOU KALAA! **

**Kalaa: Anytime. IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT STUPID TREE-HUGGER ME AND MOMMY WOULDN'T BE HAVING THESE PROBLEMS!**

**Audience: But then we wouldn't have this cool story to read.**

**Kalaa: Oh yeah. Still hate him though. (glares at door)**

**Me: Ditto to that. Now, my green-haired half-alien!**

**Kaiyo: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP, she just owns me, Kalaa, and the Master.**

**Chapter 5: More shocks**

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

Kalaa woke in a daze, and noticed at once Kaiyo wasn't next to her. She sat up and looked around. "Where could he be?" She wondered. She glanced at the clock. 9:45. "Oh, must be breakfast time."

Kalaa got her shoes on and skipped out the door, and down the halls, putting on the normal schoolgirl act while she searched for her friend.

A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her into an almost-deserted hall. "Hey-"

"Shhh!" Kalaa looked over her shoulder to where Kaiyo was standing, a finger over his lips.

"What is it?" She asked, more quietly this time.

"Listen." Kaiyo replied eyes wide, "you aren't going to believe this." He leaned over towards the half-open door. Kalaa peaked in under him.

A young woman with long purple hair was sitting on the examination bed, breathing heavily. A little girl with identical purple hair, about six, was sitting on the stool next to her.

"Are they gone?" The woman asked weakly, turning to the nurse.

"Yes miss." She replied. "They are." The little girl sighed.

"That's good."

"What brings you back here?"

"I think I'm on round two." The woman whispered. "It might just be a bug, but I don't know..."

The nurse bit her lip, a worried expression on her face. "List your symptoms."

"For six weeks I've been throwing up, as well as feeling dizzy, and I've been getting hunger pains and weird food cravings AND I've been feeling sick almost every day." The woman replied.

The nurse silently retrieved something out of a box in one of the drawers.

"What's that?" Kalaa asked as quietly as she could.

"It's a pregnancy test." Kaiyo answered, gazing harder at the woman. "I feel like I've seen her somewhere before..."

"A pregnancy test?" Kalaa repeated, looking at the woman again. There was a pause, then a beeping noise. The woman looked at the test, and then put her face in her hands.

"The tabloids will never leave me alone when they find out I'm pregnant again..."

"It's okay mom." The girl said softly. "I'll be a good older sister."

"Oh Melina...you mean you'll even let her play with Sparkles?" The woman teased. Two wolf ears shot out of the girls head while she lifted it indigently

"Hey! Mom!"

Kalaa and Kaiyo pulled away from the door and sank onto the ground, trying to process everything they had just learned. "That's Zakuro Fujiwara."

"She's Mew Zakuro too." Kalaa whispered.

Kaiyo tilted his head. "You know?"

"What other explanation could there be for her looking just like her and her daughter having wolf ears?" Kalaa replied, in a kind of a yell-whispered voice.

"You're right..." At that moment, Kaiyo and Kalaa felt the floor tremble. They looked up and nearly jumped ten feet straight in the air. A hoard of people with cameras, TV camcorders and notepads were rushing towards the room Zakuro and Melina were in.

"Paparazzi." Kaiyo whispered grimly. "A LOT of Paparazzi."

Kalaa gritted her teeth. "This is none of their business." She pulled him into the closet. "I'll be right back..." She jumped out, grabbed her mew pendant and shouted. "**MEW MEW MOON, METAMORPHOSIS!**" She ran into the hall, in front of the door and pulled out her kuni. "Stop!" She ordered.

Much to her surprise, they did stop. Probably because a girl with a strange outfit, a sword, a gun, kuni, white wings and cat ears had appeared in the hall out of nowhere.

"You shouldn't be here." Mew Moon said stiffly.

The men stared at her, as if they couldn't believe a ten-year-old was talking back to them. "We sure as hell should be here! We're here to learn about Zakuro's child scandal!"

"Do you have her permission to distribute such information to the outside world?" Mew Moon asked steely, raising her small-but-deadly-daggers threateningly.

"We don't need it!"

"Then I don't think this is any of your business!" Mew Moon shot back. "LEAVE!" The kuni bounced off every wall, smashing equipment and scarring men. Mew Moon drew her blaster. The men looked at the glowing gun, weighed the options, and took off running. The blast hit the ground at their heels.

Kalaa untransformed, watching the crowd vanish. Kaiyo got out of the closet and looked questioningly at her and her mew pendant.

"I'll explain downstairs." She replied, grabbing his arm and running down the halls, just in time to avoid being seen by Melina, who was checking to make sure the coast was clear.

**/Kaiyo's Room**

It had taken the better part of thirty minuets, but Kalaa finally explained (without telling him about the Master or Azzuen I might add) to Kaiyo about her ability to transform into a Mew Mew, and a bit about his own blood.

"So I have multiple genetics too?" Kaiyo asked. Kalaa didn't know why, but she didn't like seeing him so serious. He just seemed less approachable then when he was smiling or flirting with her.

"Well, originally you just inherited the DNA your mother had, but when you touched one of my feathers, it vanished into your body. So I guess that means you have the White Eagle DNA too. Not that I'm an expert at this stuff..."

"It's okay. Does that mean I can transform too?"

"I don't know-"

"I'm gonna try!" Kaiyo said, eyes brightening. His hand flew over the mark on his neck, which was glowing. Suddenly, a blue-green pendant appeared in his hand. Kalaa squeaked.

"**Mew Mew Skyrus, METAMORPHOSIS!**" There was a brilliant flash of light blue-green light...

**End Chapter**

**/Author's Note****: I'm just piling on the scandals, aren't I? Any suggestions for Kaiyo's Mew form? I have an idea of what it should look like, but I'd like input from my reviewers. Oh, and there's going to be a poll on my profile: Should I give Melina and the other Mew children mew forms? Or should it just be Kalaa and Kaiyo?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Past Bites**

**Me: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! HORRAY!**

**Kalaa: YOU SURE TOOK YOUR LITTLE SWEET TIME!**

**Me: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I got stuck with stupid writer's block! And it took me forever to figure out how to get the poll thing to work!**

**Kaiyo: Well, at least you're back now! **

**Me: Yes! Thank you!**

**Aoyama: (walks in, and looks at chapter) I GET SCREENTIME! Wait, this chapter-**

**Me: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING IN MY STUDIO GRAY-SUE? (turns into Fallen Angel and blasts him with Crimson Soul Crusher) GET LOST!**

**Kaiyo: (sweatdrop)**

**Kalaa: Oh yes, Aoyama's gonna GET IT! Let's get started! BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP, but she does own Me, Kaiyo, Melina, Azzuen and the Master.**

**Chapter 6**

**/No P.O.V.**

Kalaa gawked at Kaiyo's mew form. He had deep green-blue dolphin-themed armor that covered his entire body. It was slim and glowing brightly, and there were fins on his arms and helmet. His wings were also white, and there was two daggers at his belt along with twin blasters.

Kaiyo grinned. "What do you think?"

"Cool?" Kalaa suggested, coming out of her trance. "In that form you're known as Mew Skyrus, just like I'm called Mew Moon."

"Mew Skyrus...that has a nice ring to it. So now what?" Kaiyo asked, transforming back.

Kalaa frowned, before getting an idea. "Why don't we go outside?"

Kaiyo's eyes widened. "Outside? But I don't have mom's permission! I'll get into serious trouble, like last time."

"It's just gonna be for a few hours. We'll get back before she even knows you left. PLEASE, Kaiyo?" Kalaa gave him her saddest kitten look.

Kaiyo caved. "Alright." Kalaa practically dragged him down the halls and, in her excitement, nearly ran someone over.

"AHHHHH!" The girl shrieked in surprise.

"Agh...sorry..." Kalaa blinked, and her eyes widened. She had crashed into none other than Melina Fujiwara.

There was an awkward silence. Finally Kalaa mumbled "Sorry," again, and pulled the raven-haired girl to her feet.

"Oh, it's alright." Melina replied, shrugging. "For a second I thought you were paparazzi."

"Don't worry about those guys." Kaiyo said. "Kalaa chased them off."

Melina tipped her head. "That was possible? Really?"

"They're gone for now." Kalaa replied.

"Thanks." Melina looked around, before turning back to them. "So...are you guys doing anything?"

"We're going OUTSIDE!" Kaiyo proclaimed triumphantly. Melina's eyes widened.

"Outside? Like outside outside?"

"You know another outside?" Kalaa asked.

"Can I come with you?"

"What? What if you're seen? Your mother-"

"I know." Melina cut Kalaa off, her amethyst eyes watering. "I...It's just...I've never been outside. I've spent my entire life indoors, hiding from the world. Because I was illegitimate. Because mommy wasn't married when she gave birth to me. Because she wouldn't tell them who was my father. In the world of celebrities, that doesn't go ignored. They've hounded us like we were pieces of meat. I just wanted to spend ONE DAY! ONE DAY, being normal kids like you two." She lowered her head, stifling a sob.

Kalaa longed to protest that her life wasn't much classier, but she flinched at what the Master would do to her and anyone she was open to.

"I haven't been outside much either." Kaiyo said unexpectedly. "I've spent most of my life inside this hospital."

Melina raised her head. "You have?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Kaiyo replied quietly. "She never said. Kalaa-chan here-" He looked meaningfully at Kalaa "was going to take me into the outside world for a while."

Can I come with you?" Melina pleaded, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Okay." Kalaa said, surprising herself. "And I have a plan."

"What?"

"We're going to find out everything about the Mew Mews, Chimera animals, our parents, and what lead to our births and confident, in hospitals, always on the run from paparazzi, everything." The truth was, Kalaa was suddenly having little faith in the story the Master had told her and Azzuen. All he told her were damning stories about the mews, the blue mew and her mother in particular, and how selfish and stupid she was, that she was an oppressor, a ruthless &*%#, ect. Was that really what had happened? Well, they were going to find out!

"Where do we begin?" Melina asked.

Kalaa tied up Melina's hair in a bun and hid it under a hat. She also got cool-looking shades for all of them, to hide their eyes. She insisted Melina change into something less expensive/attention grabbing. Melina ended up in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Brilliant!" Kaiyo exclaimed. "No one will guess you're a supermodel's daughter!"

"Where do we start our 'investigation?'" Melina looked at Kalaa. The silver-haired half-alien smirked. "At the Museum mom first dated that tree-hugger."

**/At the Museum**

"Azzuen?" Kalaa hissed, eyes wide. Her cobalt-haired friend turned, surprised, and blinked at her.

"Hi Kalaa."

"Who's this?" Melina asked.

"An old friend of mine. Azzuen. We've known each other since shortly after birth." Kalaa replied. "But Azzuen, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for answers." Azzuen replied solemnly.

"Answers?"

"Same as you." With a quick look around to make sure no one was looking, Azzuen took off his cloak and snapped his fingers. Two blue wings shot out of his back.

Kalaa, Kaiyo, and Melina stared at him. "You have the same animal DNA as Mew Minto?"

"I don't know why." Azzuen replied quietly. "But I intend to find out. Can I come with you guys?"

"Sure." Kaiyo said, then his eyes widened. "Hide! Someone's coming!" He hissed. The four friends ducked behind an animal display. Two figures walked into the room, one ahead of the other. Kalaa's eyes widened.

One was her mother. The other one was the one boy she hated more than anyone else on earth. The boy was Mayasa Aoyama.

Kalaa's fingers dug into her palms, almost drawing blood. Azzuen and Kaiyo put their hands on her shoulders, in an attempt to keep her calm.

"...please, Aoyama-kun, help me. She isn't thinking straight. I've got a horrible feeling someone's raised her to hate me." Ichigo was pleading when she came into earshot of the eavesdroppers. "When I went back to find her-when I went back to take her home, she was gone. Someone had taken her away. She hates me, and that's my own stupid fault, but I think someone's raised her cruelly." Kalaa's eyes widened further. "I need to find her, talk to her, but I can't do it alone, she won't listen to me. Please, please Aoyama-kun, please help me save Kalaa!"

"Help you?" The black-haired boy echoed, eyes burning. "Help you, after you cheated on me with that alien? You had a child by someone who's tried to kill me, a syco who almost destroyed earth, that little nothing hates you and you come crawling to me? You little-"

Kalaa's pupils dilated as she watched the before her. Mayasa beat Ichigo, throwing her on the floor. He called her names to disgusting to repeat. It took every last ounce of her self-control not to transform on the spot and mutilate that...no word was dirty enough for him.

Her friends stood almost straight up, mouths open in complete shock.

"We're through!" Mayasa ripped out the door, but not before throwing Ichigo to the floor one more time.

Kalaa practically tore after him, leaving her friends in the dust, where Kaiyo stepped out of his hiding place to try to console the sobbing redhead.

"What am I thinking?" She asked plaintively as Kaiyo knelt next to her. "Aoyama-kun's right...I have no right to try to win Kalaa's forgiveness..."

Kaiyo began to murmer kind words, and while he was joined by Melina, Azzuen stared angrily down the hall. _Kill him Kalaa. Kill him!_

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

Kalaa skidded to a halt and hid behind another corner. Mayasa was being greeted by another young woman. She kissed him and smirked.

"So you finally told that strawberry-headed slut off? I'm tired of sharing you."

"Well, don't worry about her. She's officially out of my life. Soon we can really date."

"Good. Why were you even dating her?"

Mayasa shrugged. "I felt sorry for her. Besides, I got kicks out of messing with her. I only love you Misa-chan."

If Kalaa heard one more infuriating thing, her head was going to explode.

_Okay, my mother has had plenty of moments, but she did it because she loved him! __**For HIM, she fought with everything she had! She spurned my father more times than either of them could keep track of! She fought, nearly sacrificed the world for him! She died for him! She even thought of abandoning me for him! She gave him her heart and soul! She loved him!**_

_**AND THIS IS HOW HE TREATS HER!**_

"**THAT'S IT! MEW MEW MOON, METAMORPHOSIS!" **Mayasa and Misa spun around, eyes wide, to see a VERY pissed Mew Moon stalking towards them, blaster drawn and wings flexed with unmasked aggression. "YOU SON OF A-"

The next scene has been cut due to high-level violence and extreme language. I do NOT want to raise the rating, so I'll stick with implications. But I WILL tell you, in the end, Mayasa was covered in hundreds of bleeding wounds, and Kalaa hung over him with a bloody sword, calling him names that I don't have the nerve to repeat.

"Who-are-you?" Mayasa stammered in fear.

"I AM MEW MOON!" Kalaa shouted, golden eyes blazing. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Mayasa got to his feet and half-ran, half-stumbled down the halls. Kalaa shethed her sword, wishing looks could kill, and flew back down the hall towards her friends and her mother.

**End chapter**

**Me: I sincerely hope my fellow Mayasa Haters enjoyed that last bit.**

**Kalaa: That was thoroughly satisfying.**

**Me: You kidding? I wish that had been me!**

**Azzuen: (sweatdrop) You sure that wasn't too violent?**

**Me and Kalaa: NO WAY! Now, onto Discoveries and New Love!**

**Review! Or I'll sick Kalaa on your computer!**

**Press the little button.**

**It only takes a minuet.**

**Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Past Bites**

**Me: Yay! Next chapter!**

**Kalaa: Hey! You weren't late for once!**

**Me: I was thinking about that, so I made sure to get this up as soon as possible!**

**Azzuen: Well, then let's get this show on the road!**

**Kaiyo & Melina: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP, she is just a fan. .**

**Chapter 7 Discoveries and New Love**

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we're doing this." Melina muttered outside the gate. The building loomed against the black night sky. "It's unnatural. Breaking out of school I understand, but breaking IN?"

"We've got to." Kalaa hissed. "It's one of the only places that holds any form of our parent's files, and you remember what we saw at the hospital..."

Melina remembered the number of paparazzi vehicles waiting outside and shivered.

"Stalkers." Azzuen muttered. "Kaiyo, how's that lock coming?"

"Almost there." Came the reply. A few moments later there was a click, and the gates swung open. Kaiyo looked up and grinned, his eyes glowing like lamps in the dark. "Let's go." The kids turned on their flashlights and darted inside.

As Kalaa walked down the silent halls, she tried to envision her mother here, skipping and laughing and trying to hide her cat genes from everyone. It was almost impossible.

"Where's the main office?" Melina asked as they wandered through the gym.

"I think it's on the first floor." Kaiyo replied. The shadows danced as their flashlights traced the floor. They ran down a flight of stairs and eventually they found the office.

"I hate the dark." Azzuen muttered. "It's even creepier in here than outside."

Kalaa and Kaiyo were going through filing cabinets, looking for old school records. Kalaa searched the permanent record drawer and found a copy or her mother's and Lettuce's at the very bottom. She snatched them up and pushed the cabinet shut. Kaiyo lifted his head a few moments later, coming up with official records with Ichigo, Mint and Pudding's names stamped on them.

"Good. Let's get out of here." They shut the cabinet and ran outside.

**/Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Ichigo was sitting on a bench in the park long after she should have gone to bed. Anyone could tell from her posture that she was completely miserable.

_How could my life end up like this? _She wondered through her tears. _Will I ever be able to smile again? Will anyone love me?_

There was a soft breeze, and the sounds of feet touching the ground. Ichigo looked up, knowing who it was a second before seeing his face.

"Kish?" She murmured, half-thinking it was a trick of the mind, the other half knowing he was really there.

The alien just nodded, looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I...I missed you." Ichigo mumbled, straightening up into a proper sitting position. "I mean...without you around bothering me, everything seemed weird, wrong...incomplete...it was like there was something missing in my life." She looked up at him, brushing her tears away.

"I missed you too kitten." Kish replied, sitting down next to her. "I missed you so much, after a while I just had to see you." He frowned. "But this isn't what I was expecting to find. An Ichigo without a smile. Bunched up and crying like the world just came to an end." He held her hand and squeezed it gently. "What's been happening?"

Ichigo looked at him for a few moments, not sure how much to tell him. Eventually she replied, "it's Aoyama-san..." She then gave him a shorter version of what had transpired earlier that day, leaving out the bits about Kalaa. She just wasn't ready to tell him that story yet.

Kish's eyes narrowed in anger. "He thought you were cheating on him, so he beat you?" He clenched his fists, controlling his desire to chase down that miserable human and break all his bones. "I knew it! I should have worked harder to stop him from hurting you."

"Kish, it isn't your fault..." Ichigo shook her head. "Whatever happened, he's out of my life now." She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kish asked in concern.

"Yes." Ichigo replied quietly.

"I'll get you home." Kish touched her arm and warped her to her apartment, a snug little home not far from her parent's place. (**a/n **this is ten years after the events of TMM, so Ichigo and the Mews are all 24-ish)

"Thanks Kish." Ichigo looked at the golden-eyed alien. "Um..."

"...Yeah?"

"There's a party downtown in a week...would you come with me?"

Kish's eyes opened wide. "Like...a date?"

Ichigo blushed. "No, not a date. More like a friendly outing. I'm not ready for another relationship so soon after..." Her voice trailed off.

Kish nodded. "I see, Kitten. See you in a week!" With that, he vanished. Ichigo stared at nothing for a few moments, before getting out her key and heading inside.

**/The next day, 7:00 am, Kalaa's P.O.V.**

"What've we go?" Azzuen asked as Kaiyo spread the records out on the table in their treehouse.

"It says here they were marked absent on several occasions without anyone knowing why, and were spotted off school premises in areas like Tokyo Tower and the park." Kaiyo replied, his eyes scanning the paper.

Kalaa pointed to Lettuce's permanent record. "It says here that Lettuce and mom skipped classes and days more than any other kid in the school."

Melina bit her lip. "Okay, so they constantly skipped school at random intervals to fight Chimera Animals. That doesn't tell us much about the whole alien attack thing."

"I think the only place we can get that kind of data is in Ryou's computer in Cafe Mew Mew." Azzuen slipped in darkly. "And I don't think he'd leave it unguarded."

"The best hope we have is for some of us to keep him and Alaska-san busy while one or two of us sneak in and copy all the data on Project Mew Mew."

"Will we be able to get mew forms too?" Melina asked, pointing to herself and Azzuen.

"Maybe." Kaiyo replied.

"So when are we gonna pull this off?" Azzuen asked.

"At about 11:00." Kalaa answered, her mind going over several different planes. "It'll be busiest then. Melina, Azzuen, do everything you can to keep Ryou busy. Anything will do. Meanwhile, Kaiyo can slip into the basement and open a window for me to get through. Then we can get to the computer and copy the data and get out of there." She placed a set of waki-talkies on the table. "Kaiyo will tell you with this when we're done. And remember, keep away from Lettuce-san and Zakuro-san, or they'll recognize you."

Her friends nodded tensely. "What do we do until then?" Melina asked.

"We're going to chase down any news reports about the Mew Mews or their battles." Kalaa replied. "Any information will do."

"I'll get a TV." Kaiyo said, climbing down the ladder. After a while he returned. Azzuen gave it a few whacks and it got started.

"BREAKING NEWS! TOKYO IN DANGER! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY EXTRA-TERESTRIAL BEINGS! OUR ONLY HOPE LIES IN FIVE TEENAGERS...THE MEW MEWS!"

Kalaa gawked at the screen. Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it.

**End chapter**

**Me: Killed you with the cliffy huh?**

**Kalaa: YES! NOW REVIEW! OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL WITH AOYAMA-BAKA!**

**R&R! PLEASE! I MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Past Bites**

**Mini Mew: Update alert! Update alert!**

**Me: Thanks Mini Mew! I've got the next chapter!**

**Kalaa: Yay!**

**Kaiyo: 'bout time.**

**Azzuen & Melina: (grins)**

**Me: Let's get started! I do not own TMM or MMP.**

**Chapter 8**

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

The four children stared at the screen, shocked at the footage. The mew mews were fighting a man in blue, who had supernatural powers. He even called on a giant ship, which he called the 'final mew aqua'. Then he left to it to destroy the world.

They watched the entire show, to dumbstruck to do anything else. They saw the battles between the mews and the chimera and Pai on the ground. They watched Tart die and the ship have several holes in it, and the mew aqua flowed out in destructive waves. They watched Pai die protecting the mews, and that's where the news flash ended, as the cameras were wrecked.

Kaiyo switched off the TV, and they sat there in stunned silence for several long moments.

Finally Azzuen broke the silence. "Just how much of the mews lives is a lie? And how is it going to affect us?"

Kalaa shook her head. "I don't know Azzuen..."

"It's like their entire lives are built on lies. Like a storm waiting to break." Melina said quietly. "How are we going to get rid of the clouds?"

"Perhaps it is a storm that has to break." Kaiyo said suddenly, solemnly. Kalaa looked at him. "There's been too much lying, to much deception in their lives, that they've formed a whole network of lies. And the web is just getting tighter, with us." He shook his head. "How many times as mom lied about me, to her friends and to her boyfriend?"

"Why did mom pretend I never existed?" Azzuen asked.

"You're mother is a mew mew too?" Melina gazed at him. Azzuen jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards his wings.

"What other explanation would there be for me having the same animal DNA as her, as well as having her face?"

"Mint?"

Azzuen nodded. "I'm positive. It has to be her, I just know it! Her voice resonates in my heart, if she isn't my mother nothing makes sense."

Kalaa continued to stare at the floor. There was just so much to digest. She hadn't known anything about Deep Blue or the Battle for Earth. Forget the lies the Master had fed her since birth. The entire mew mew story left her head spinning wildly.

"Kalaa?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Kalaa whispered. "I don't."

Kaiyo smiled sympathetically at her. "I understand. I don't either." They all nodded in silent agreement. "None of us do."

"The mews had plenty of lies." Kalaa murmured. "How about the al...how about dad and uncle Tart and Pai-san? What secrets are they and the rest of their race hiding away in the shadows of doubt?"

The only response was something that was becoming common among the group: a helpless shrug.

"We should be getting into the computer now." Melina said, breaking the silence.

Azzuen nodded, and the four of them left for Cafe Mew Mew.

**/In the basement, Cafe Mew Mew**

Kaiyo opened a window, and Kalaa slid in. "I hope Melina and Azzuen won't get found out." Kaiyo said worriedly. "It's too soon for that."

Kalaa nodded, and then headed for the computer.

Kaiyo scanned the files and eventually stopped on one. Project Mew Mew. Kalaa silently slid a data stick out of her pocket and into the HSB area and began to copy the data.

**/Upstairs**

If there's one thing Melina knows how to do, it's distract people. She pestered Ryou and Keiichiro with ENDLESS questions about cooking and the cafe and related topics that Azzuen just hovered around, completely unaware of the fact someone was watching him.

Mint was sitting at her table, putting down her tea to gaze at the cobalt-haired boy standing with the other girl who was questioning Ryou about the cafe. His face seemed familiar, so familiar. She felt like she should know him, but the name stubbornly retreated to the untouched depths of her mind. He looked so much like her...

Azzuen finally got the feeling someone was staring at him, and he looked over his shoulder. Mint was sitting at her table, pretending not to notice him while she drank her tea. His heart lurched. _What if she recognizes me? _

Mint looked away when the boy looked at her. When she felt like it was safe, she looked back at him. His blue eyes and the hair framing his young face continued to frustrate her as she tried to remember who he was. Finally, she dug up a memory: a hospital bed, her dance partner Mike leaning over her with a huge smile on his face, a tiny baby with soft cobalt hair...

It hit her like a bolt of lightning-her baby! The little one who was kidnapped when she had been at a recital. The boy who she thought lost forever, the boy born of her erotic night with Mike. _AZZUEN!_

Azzuen saw realization flash on his mother's face and his stomach flipped over. What should he do? Take off? But what if Melina was discovered too? And where would he go? She'd definitely follow him. And how could he lose her?

_I'm trapped. Oh crud! _As if an answer to his frantic thought, his walkie-talkie rang. He lifted it to her ear.

"Azzuen! We're ready to go! Are you?"

"Yeah, we're done here!" Rapidly he thanked Ryou and Keiichiro for the time, grabbed Melina's hand and ran for the day. Unfortunately, Melina's hat came off in the rush, and her raven hair obscured her face. Cursing under her breath, she stopped to grab it and took off, just before people shouted in recognition and began to give chase.

"What happened?" Kalaa hissed in shock as Melina and Azzuen ran out the door like the hounds of hell were after them.

"Melina was discovered. And mom recognized me."

Kaiyo paled as people streamed out of Cafe Mew Mew. "Oh crud."

"Exactly. Now we have to get out of here!" The four kids ran like mad into the park.

**/Cafe Mew Mew**

Ichigo watched as people tore after the raven-haired girl in confusion. "What was all that about?" She turned to Zakuro, who had her hands over her mouth and had a look of shock on her face.

"Zakuro?" The wolf girl didn't answer, she just ran out the door.

Keiichiro gazed out the door. "Why is Melina out of the hospital?" He muttered.

"What is it, Akasaka-san? What's happening? You know, don't you?" Lettuce asked, her eyes darting from the door back to Keiichiro.

"We're your friends." Pudding added. "You can trust us na no da."

"Zakuro had a child." Keiichiro replied bluntly. "She actually six months pregant now."

There was a moment of shocked silence. Keiichiro went on, "The press found out about it, and they've been hounding her and her daughter Melina since she was born."

"Who's the father?" Mint asked, eyes wide.

"Me." Keiichiro replied quietly, before heading back into the kitchen.

**End chapter**

**Wow, a web of lies. It's getting tighter and tighter, isn't it? Will Kalaa and her friends outpace or outwit the crowd? And what will Mint do now that she's found her son? Stick around and find out!**

**Oh, and please R&R! It makes my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Past Bites**

**Me: Welcome back my beloved fans and welcome to the next chapter of The Past Bites!**

**Kalaa: Moon-chan! Help! We're being chased by a group of stalkers who don't know how to mind their own business and leave Melina alone!**

**Melina: I hate crowds.**

**Me: I always did hate paparazzi. DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!**

**Azzuen: BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP.**

**Chapter 9**

**/Melina's P.O.V.**

A crowd. Paparazzi. Melina had always hated them; they were the ultimate symbol of gossip and, in her option, the Seven Deadly Sins themselves because they were always sticking their noses where they didn't belong, poking into superstar's private life and publishing 'juicy updates' to the public.

_Is my life some kind of joke to them?_

Melina hated them. She hated them with a fiery passion, and she had to admit, given the chance, she'd kill every last one of them, just to keep their filthy hands and their desire to lean things that were none of their FREAKING business! It was HER LIFE-hers and her mothers, and these freaks of nature seemed to have nominated themselves to make it as miserable as possible. It was like being fugitives who had never been charged in the first place.

"This way!" Kalaa hissed, banking into the woods. Kaiyo, Melina and Azzuen followed right behind her, weaving in between trees and bushes. The crowd stopped at the treeline, as if debating whether to go in or not.

Melina scrambled into the treehouse first, followed by Azzuen, Kaiyo and finally Kalaa, who was making sure they hadn't been followed.

"What exactly happened?" Kaiyo asked.

"Mom recognized me." Azzuen replied quietly. "I freaked out. I grabbed Melina and ran for it, and in the process her hat came off." He looked at his friends. "Did...did you get the data?"

Kalaa wordlessly pulled a data stick out of her pocket. The silence remained unbroken as Kaiyo pulled a laptop out of a closet and booted it up.

Kalaa pushed the stick into the data port and looked at them. "When we read this, there's no telling what we'll learn. Regardless...our lives are never going to be the same again. Never. Are...are you guys sure about this?"

The only reply was a nod. "More than anything." They shared a nod, and then opened the file:

Project Mew Mew

**/Mint's P.O.V.**

Mint skidded to a halt outside the forest, where the crowd was breaking up. "Looks like Azzuen and Melina managed to shake them." She murmured to Zakuro.

"Good." Zakuro said softly. She shook her head. "If only things had happened differently..."

"As much as it may bite us," Mint whispered, "we can't change the past. What we can change is their future. Our family future..." She shook her head. "Do...do you think Azzuen will be mad at me?"

"He and Kalaa may very well still feel angry." Zakuro replied. "And if Melina finds out about my double life, she won't be too thrilled either. But we can't give up. We WILL get through to them..."

Mint nodded, and they entered the forest.

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

Kalaa stared at the information, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe what she was reading. It was so unbelievable.

"I-It's like the Twilight Zone!" Kaiyo gasped.

"No way." Melina whispered, strained.

"It's almost to crazy to be real." Azzuen said, softly, his eyes wide.

Kalaa closed her hands around her pendant. "Mommy..."

**End chapter**

**Author's Note:**** I know, short, but I was having the worst time writing this chapter. So now the mew children know everything about their parent's double life. Will they be able to trust them again?**

**R&R and find out next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Past Bites**

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome back to The Past Bites!**

**Kalaa: Hey you!**

**Me: Yeah! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, it was murder to write. Really. I promise this one will be longer. Promise.**

**Kaiyo: Great! **

**Melina: What about those...?**

**Me: Don't worry, they can't get in here. And I'll see to it personally that they get their due.**

**Melina: (grins from ear to ear)**

**Azzuen: Then lets not keep everyone waiting. BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP.**

**Chapter 10**

**/No P.O.V.**

"I don't even know if we can trust them anymore." Melina broke the silence. Her friends stared at her. "I mean...they've lied so much. And there's this." She nodded to Project Mew Mew. "How will we be able to tell truth from lies? How can anyone?"

There was silence...

"We need to tell everyone." Kalaa said out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Azzuen said, eyes wide.

"What I mean by 'everyone' is everyone close to them." Kalaa replied. "The lying can't go on. Can't you see what it's created?" _Mom's double life made me hate her for most of my life. _She reflected miserably. _And Kish doesn't know I'm his daughter. _

"Hate..." Azzuen murmured, catching Kalaa's eye.

"Grief..." Kaiyo added, thinking of his mother.

"Fear and persecution." Melina finished, gritting her teeth at the memories of the paparazzi.

"I'm with Kalaa." Kaiyo said softly. "Its time this storm broke."

Azzuen and Melina exchanged a long look. Finally the son of the bird mew turned back to his friends. "Yes. This storm must break."

"I don't know..." Melina trailed off.

"Melina...the truth can hurt...but lies hurt more." Kalaa told her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know. Don't worry. We'll stand up to those paparazzi together."

Melina blinked. "R-Really?"

"Yes." Kaiyo nodded. "What they're doing isn't reporting. It's harassment. People get jailed for that. Fear of a criminal record might be what they need to understand what they're doing isn't welcome, by you or your mother."

Melina smiled slightly. "I understand." She put her hand on the mew mark on her stomach, and with a purple flash, she had a purple-and-gold pendant in her hand. "I might need this."

Azzuen nodded, getting his own dark blue-and-gold pendant out of his pocket. "Yes."

They nodded together as a group, and then turned back to the computer and began to type.

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

"We're here." Kalaa murmured, reappearing behind Kaiyo after stashing her birth data in Kish's room. She had finally mastered the ability to teleport. They stood across the road from her grandparent's house, holding the data for Ichigo's mew powers and her mew alias.

"Let's go." Kaiyo said.

"I don't know...is this really a good idea?" Kalaa said, taking a step and then stopping. Kaiyo turned around and smiled softly at her.

"It's okay. You were right, you know. The truth may hurt, but lies hurt more. When they find out, they'll be mad for a while, but eventually they'll calm down again. They won't stop loving Ichigo...or hate you. Once they understand, I'm sure they'll except you."

Kalaa blinked. How had Kaiyo known that she was scared Sakura and Shintaro (ichigo's dad) wouldn't accept her because of how she came into the world, because she was half-alien? How?

Kaiyo walked back over to her. "Kalaa...once you come out of your shell of silent anger, you're a wonderful and caring girl, and they'll see that, when you show them the side of you I like so much." He caressed her cheek. "Stop worrying." Gently, he kissed her on the lips.

Kalaa's face flushed dark red. Kaiyo broke away and smiled at her. Gently tugging her across the road, he pushed the data for mew Ichigo and Kalaa's birth data through the mail slot.

Kalaa took a breath. _It is done._

**/Cafe mew mew**

"I'm surprised Kaiyo wants Ryou to know he's half-alien." Azzuen muttered as he and Melina slid through through an open window and into the midst of the cafe. "We know how he feels about them, especially since his parents were killed by a chimera animal."

"But that was ages ago." Melina pointed out. "Maybe he's not so hate-filled anymore. And..." She lowered her voice. "Lettuce and Ryou were dating when Kaiyo was born. Lettuce cheated on him without really meaning too. He deserves to know."

"You're right. But I won't let anything happen to Kaiyo." Azzuen said stiffly as he put the papers on the table in the basement.

"None of us would." Melina said with a playful smile. "Now let's tell your mother you're alive."

Azzuen nodded and telepoted them to the large mansion his mother called home. Putting the Mew Mint data in the pile of papers heading for her parents, Azzuen walked upstairs and into Mint's room. For a moment, he stood there silently, trying to picture himself living in his building, as a normal child. He closed his eyes and put a letter on his mother's bed, where she couldn't possibly miss it.

He teleported back out. Kalaa and Kaiyo were waiting with Melina outside.

His raven-haired friend gazed at the ground. "It's time, isn't it?"

Kalaa put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Melina. We won't let them do anything to you. It's time their reign over your life ended."

"Mew Mew Moon, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Skyrus, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Ace, Metamorphosis!"

Three of them transformed. Melina gripped her mew pendant tightly and nodded. Kalaa teleported them to the hospital.

**/Ichigo's house**

Ichigo put a cup of hot chocolate down on the table next to the couch, thinking about her time with Kish. He seemed happy, and now that he wasn't stalking her or stealing her kisses, he was actually fun to be around.

She flipped on the news...and nearly chocked on the hot chocolate she was drinking.

Melina was standing with three mew mews, Kalaa, Kaiyo and that boy Azzuen, in front of a horde of paparazzi. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Melina's voice was so loud it made the ground shake. She was holding a boom mike. Half the crowd fell over.

Ichigo stared. _What are they doing?_

Kaiyo was holding two swords, Kalaa's blaster was glowing with power, and both of Azzuen's bows were drawn. Melina was holding a pendant and she was staring down the people who had been hounding her for so long.

"I don't care if this is your job, or gets you money or kicks or whatever reason you have for this." Melina snarled into the mike. "You've harassed me and mom, and we've practically been fugitives for as long as I can remember. And that has to stop, right now. If this starts again, I will report every last one of you to the police!" She pulled out a pendant. "MEW MEW MIDNIGHT, METAMORPHOSIS!"

Melina's mew form was purple and black. Her ears and tail were dark gray, and her eyes glowed a deep violet. Her weapon was a midnight blue whip.

She, Kalaa, Kaiyo and Azzuen took a step towards the crowd. They paused...then took a step back. Ichigo watched, eyes wide, as they stepped back again, then again, as Melina advanced, backing away, _surrendering_.Kalaa raised her gun. The crowd dispersed in all directions, and the camera catching the footage was carried away.

Ichigo mechanically switched the TV off. As she sat there in shock, Kish teleported into the room.

"Kish?" Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

"Kitten, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kish looked hurt.

"Told you what?" Ichigo asked, confused. "I don't..."

"About Kalaa." Kish answered.

Ichigo nearly tripped over her own feet standing up in a hurry. "How did you...?"

Kish held up a series of papers. As Ichigo read it, she recognized it. Kalaa's birth statistics. She stared wretchedly at the ground. "I didn't know how to tell you. I was so ashamed of my stupid mistake that I just couldn't face anyone with the truth. Kalaa has every right to hate me, she does."

Kish shook his head. "I could've helped you. If I hadn't started what happened 'that night', maybe this wouldn't have happened..."

"But then Kalaa wouldn't be here." Ichigo muttered.

Kish nodded. "True." He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll make the best of it. Promise."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Y...You're not mad? You don't...hate me?"

"I am mad." Kish replied stiffly. "For keeping it to yourself, for not telling anyone about Kalaa. If we don't know you or your child is in danger, how are we meant to help you? And Kitten...I could never hate you." He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll try to talk to Kalaa together."

Ichigo felt her eyes watering, and she did something she never thought she'd do. She hugged Kish tightly. "Thank you so much, Kish."

Kish looked surprised, but then he relaxed. "Anytime, Kitten."

Then Ichigo's cell phone rang. "Yes?" She answered it.

"Come to the Cafe right now." Ryou's sharp voice sounded on the other end. "We have some things we need to...discuss."

Ichigo gulped and nodded. "Right." She snapped her phone shut before Ryou could say anything else. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Kish shook his head. "Don't worry koneko, if he starts doing something he shouldn't I'll give him a stiff whack he won't forget soon."

Ichigo smiled, for the first time in ages. "Thanks. It's nice to know there's someone to back me up."

**/Cafe Mew Mew**

"Lettuce, what is the meaning of this?" Ryou was demanding loudly as Ichigo and Mint got inside. He was waving papers over his head. Ichigo recognized them immediately. Kaiyo's birth statistics. _Who's spreading these?_

"Shirogane-san..." Lettuce's voice faltered.

"Lettuce-oneechan, you have a son?" Pudding's eyes were wide open.

"You cheated on me with an alien!"

"Ryou-kun-"

"I can't believe this! You're SHAMELESS! I trusted you, and you went behind my back and-"

"Stop Mr. Shirogane." A young voice sounded from the entrance. Everyone spun around. Ichigo's chest constricted when she saw who was there.

Kaiyo was standing at the entrance. Kalaa was with him, and so were Melina and Azzuen. Ichigo met her daughter's eyes and gave her a pleading look. Kalaa looked back at her, golden eyes glittering with aprehension and, strangely enough, a tinge of fear.

"Stop yelling at mom." Kaiyo shook his head. "I sent you that myself."

"Wha-" Ryou's mouth nearly hit the floor. "Why-?"

"There was a web of lies constricting the lives of everyone here. We felt that you deserved to know what was going on." Azzuen said quietly, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"There's been an impending storm in your – OUR lives." Melina added, in the same quiet voice. "It made life so difficult to live, always wondering when someone would point and yell or discover the secrets...it was like being on the run, except you hadn't been found guilty."

"That storm needed to break." Kalaa finished, her voice firm as stone but somewhat gentler than the last time Ichigo had heard her speaking to any of them. She wasn't hissing hateful, spiteful words, nor was she attacking them in any form. She was simply stating the truth, in a calm and believing manner. "The truth can hurt..." She made eye contact with her mother, a look of sadness and apology in them, "but I think we all know by now that lies hurt much more." She took a step forward. "We're just children...so I suppose you'll have to decide what will happen to us." And she waited.

Ichigo took a deep breath, making her decision. "It's okay, Kalaa. If you'll let me...I'd like to take you home and raise you...the way I should have when you were born."

**End chapter**

**Author's Note:**** We all knew it was coming. The revelation! What will happen next? Stick around for Forgiveness and New Life to find out! Thank you for reading! It means a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Past Bites**

**Me: And here I am...and this is the final chapter! Whaaa!**

**Kalaa: WE FINALLY GET OUR HAPPY ENDING!**

**Me: At least I can take comfort in the fact this won't be the only story I put you four in! (sob) Thank you soooooooo much for all your kind reviews! It really means a lot to me! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know how much people love my story! (starts crying a river) I'M GONNA MISS THIS STORY!**

**Kalaa: Oh stop the waterworks Moon! It isn't the end of the world.**

**Me: BUT IT IS THE END OF THE STORY!**

**Kalaa: (rolls eyes) As some famous person said, it's only the end of the beginning! Now, BladeofMoonlight does not own TMM or MMP or anything except me and my friends and enjoy the final chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Forgiveness and New Life**

**/Kalaa's P.O.V.**

"Mommy, there's so much to apologize for." Kalaa broke the silence as she and her mother headed for her grandparent's house. "I was horrible to you."

Ichigo shook her head. "No Kalaa, you had every right to be mad. I shouldn't have left you there, and my stupid mistake almost cost you your life."

"But I hurt you." Kalaa whimpered.

Ichigo stopped walking and picked her daughter up in a hug. "That's in the past now. We were standing in the fire. We're out of it now. Yes, we are still hurting and still on fire, but soon it will burn out." She ruffled Kalaa's hair. "And we can be a happy family."

Kalaa smiled and pushed her head into her mother's shoulder. "Thanks mom."

Ichigo grinned from ear to ear before putting Kalaa down again. "No, thank you Kalaa. Now let's go meet my parents."

They got inside and were welcomed by her mother and father. Sakura was upset, which was understandable. She gave Ichigo a fierce scolding about doing this alone followed by a light whack over the head, earning a giggle from Kalaa. Her father was mad too, but a kitty look from Ichigo smoothed him over. Then Sakura knelt and gave Kalaa a good look.

"Then this little one must be Kalaa, right?"

Kalaa nodded, eyes wide.

Sakura smiled widely. "Oh, she is an absolute darling." She gave Kalaa a big bear hug. Kalaa smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

"Welcome home." Ichigo's father said warmly. "Both of you."

**/Kaiyo's P.O.V.**

"How'd Ryou take it mom?" Kaiyo asked as Lettuce stepped out of the Cafe were he and his father Pai were waiting. Pai had come earlier, after finding out about Kaiyo. He met with Lettuce and they had found their feelings unchanged. She had gone back inside to settle things with Ryou as gently as she could.

Lettuce shook her head. "He's still raging about you, Kaiyo." Kaiyo shook his head, saddened at being used to hurt her. "He fired me, said he never wants to see me again, and such. I suppose I had it coming, but I don't regret it. It brought me so much happiness." She gave Kaiyo a hug. "Its time you started living a normal life."

Kaiyo nodded. "Hey dad?"

"What is it son?" Pai asked, Kaiyo visibly brightened at being called son.

"Where should we stay?"

"I've bought a house near your new school." Pai replied in his usual practical tone of voice. "We're two blocks away. Why don't we get going?"

"How'd grandma and grandpa take the whole Mew Mew thing?" Kaiyo asked.

"They were more worried than angry." Lettuce replied. "They told me that no matter what genetics I was spliced with, I was still their daughter and they still loved me. They also said that you were just as much a part of our family as me and my cousins are." Her eyes shone. "And they've agreed Pai's proposal."

Kaiyo's eyes bugged out of their head. "Y...You're getting married? That's great!"

"Kish said he was happy for me, but I think he's jealous he isn't at this stage yet." Pai said, an amused tone in his voice. "Although I think Ichigo is finally warming up to him, I don't think they'll be getting married THAT soon after this whole storm."

"My car's down the road. Let's get you home Kaiyo."

"Home." Kaiyo scampered after his parents as they got into the black buggy and drove down the road.

**/Azzuen's P.O.V.**

"Hello son." Mike said warmly as Azzuen entered the house.

"Hi dad." Azzuen said nervously. After the Master abducted him, he had never met his father. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Your mother said she'd be down in a minuet. Why don't we get some dinner?"

"Sounds great!" Azzuen said excitedly. They both ran to the table and sat down. The family servants got everything ready and Azzuen dug into a plate of rice, mashed potatoes and gravy.

"I finally got the name of the school Kalaa, Kaiyo and Melina are attending." Mint announced, walking down the stairs. "You're all being enrolled in a school for 'special children' Excalibur Grade School. Azzuen, your room's up the stairs to the right. If you ever need anything, let a maid know, and they'll get it for you."

"I got it. Thanks mom. I'm glad I'll be in the same school as Kalaa and the others." Azzuen said through a mouthful of food. Mike chuckled.

"Try not to talk with your mouth full, okay son?"

"Sorry." The family laughed and went back to eating.

**/Melina's P.O.V.**

"Is there anything I can get you Miss?" Melina turned around, admiring her reflection in the mirrors. Her strapless amethyst dress shone like it was crusted with opals. Her hair had been brushed and styled to have a slight curl at the end, not much but not insignificant.

"May I have a look at the pendants you have to offer?" One of the men handed her a box. Melina gave the jewelry a critical look before picking a bright ruby pendant from the collection. "This will do nicely." She slipped it on.

"Melina! Are you ready for the opening?" Zakuro asked, appearing in the doorway.

"As a matter of fact mom, I am." Melina stood up and walked across the private salon and linked hands with her mother. "I've practiced the song, and I think I've got it down. You sure I'll do okay?"

"Positive, Melina." Zakuro said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "You were _born _ready." She put a hand on her stomach. "Three more months before the little one comes out."

Melina nodded. "I'm ready for that."

When they reached backstage, their friends were waiting for them.

"Knock their socks off, Melina." Kalaa said, giving her friend a tight hug.

"We'll be watching!" Kaiyo said.

"You look awesome." Azzuen finished. Melina grinned and blushed slightly at the praise.

"Thanks, all of you."

The crowd began to cheer, and Melina smiled. "It's my turn. Here goes."

"Break a leg!" Kalaa hissed playfully before rushing back to her seat.

Melina stepped onto the strage, eyes widening at the size of the crowd. The entire stadium was huge, and thousands of cameras flashed when the bright neon lights focused on her. This felt like genuine adoration, not the forceful and possessive version she had lived with until recently. Her smile spread so far she thought her face would split when she grabbed her mike and took a breath.

"_Its the start of something new_

_it feels so right, to be here with you_

_and now, looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart_

_feel in my heart, oohh_

_the start of something new..."_

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note****: And it is done. WHHHAAAA! (starts crying hysterically) Thank you soooo much for reading! It means so much to me! Thank you thank you so much! Until next time, this is BladeofMoonlight, over and out!**


End file.
